Electric Magdalena: Framed aka Damned and Divine
by ElectricWriter
Summary: Mystique commits crimes disguising as Will which has the Vatican and Bright Hand placing her in arrest. Jackie Estacado, Will's kids Maddie, Mina, mara and Evan must go save her before it is too late.


**Damned and Divine/"Framed"**

†_**Prologue**_**†**___:_

_Each day is like a passing hour, but often never counted. Here, I face the charges of Malta and Rome. Of a crime I didn't commit. Could I be framed?_

†_**Not The Kind**_**†**

_[Before the Arrest]_

Night time, around ten o'clock. I received a report about a demon sighting. I flew out, yes I fly. I flew in the city, wearing my holy guardian suit. I came across an alley of something in the shadows, looked as if it were demons. I land carefully on the ground and I send an electric current strike at the shadow, but I heard a yell. Sounded like a man. He turned to face me and one of the dark things pinned me to the wall, almost like as evil as I've seen, but I was confronted by darkness. Then I felt my hood been removed and the man that peered to my face, then he steps back and some mask thing he wore showed his real face. But I've seen it a lot before. He's been in the Bugle, New York Times, everything. Jackie Estacado. His eyes didn't leave my sight. "So, did the church send you after me like the other one?", he asked and gave me glare that gave me a chill down my spine. "ANSWER ME BITCH!!!" Then, one of his darklings is what they are jumped at my face. "Answer our boss now, lady!" And he slapped me. That set off my rage and my eyes turned bright pink, which made the dark beings let go of me from the light. Jackie had an expression of "Oh shit, what did I do?" look. I sent a telekinetic force toward him, pinning him to the wall. "I am not with the church anymore. They used me like they did with Patience. I've broken with them and therefore, I am doing God's work alone and also working at the SHIELD. And as for you buddy........."I turn his body facing against the wall, and he gives me a smirk. "Now now, no need to get fiesty on me." I just glared at him and I slapped him in the face. I take out a pair of handcuffs and placing it over his wrists, though his body changes back to normal clothing so he allowed me to put the cuffs on. "Let me guess, I'm in trouble aren't I?" he said as he looked at me. "Damn right you are." And after that, I teleported us back to the headquarters.

I however stayed overnight at the headquarters dorm rooms and the next morning, I used the showers and put on the sweats my secretary left for me. Angie is my trusted secretary of all. She gets things done and gets them on time. "Miss Vandom, Jackie is ready for the interrogation." I brushed my hair and looked at her direction. "Did you give him anything to eat?" Angie nodded. "By your request and he showered as well. We gave him the sweat suits that SHIELD had. The ones I brought you were from your house. Your eldest daughter brought them." That made me smile. Maddie. My first born daughter and also the assistant director ofr SHIELD. me and her ran it together since Norman Osborn dismantled it. I walk in the room, carrying my cup of coffee, seeing Jackie waiting. I sat down in front of him and placed a recorder on the table and pressed the 'record button'.

"Alright, Estacado. Talk." "About?" My aggravation rose. "The killings you committed. Or did your little 'friends' help you??" He felt currents of static in the air, which made the metal chair he was in shock, but he raises his hands at me. "Take it easy, ma'am." I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Answer the question." Jackie looked terrified to even tick me off, knowing what happened the other night when I almost fried him with electricity. Killing is against my nature. He then spoke. "Unless you want to know, I didn't hurt any innocent people. Just some rival members of another mob family." Mob. I can't believe it. He admitted it. I could read minds also and from what he said, he was honest. "Go on.", I said to him. "I thought they were responsible of killing the ones in my family, but they weren't. I was in town and they almost killed me thinking I did it......but....." Then I stopped him there. "Thinking YOU did it?? THAT YOU DID IT???" Then, Jackie sprung from his seat and covered my mouth. "Sheesh, you got a short temper. You are different than the other two that I encountered." I pushed him away and then Angie walks in the room. "I don't mean to interupt, but Danny is here to see you, Will." That name made my day better. Danny is the man I love and also a Ghost Rider. "Tell him I'll be right out." Then I realized the tape is recording and my face turned red. But when I walked over, it was turned off. "How did....." Then, the machine spoke to me. "Don't want that Danny detail in it, Will." I smiled. "Thanks Brock." jackie looked at me as if I were crazy. "You.....did you just talk to that....tape recorder?" He sounded surprised and I say, " Yes. Yes I did. But I will put you on SHIELD parol." I take the cuffs off him and escorted him to one room were electronics are. I place a bracelet that has a communicator on it on his wrist. "This won't break and can withstand anything. Fire, water, poison and any of that........." Then I saw him make a grin and I knew what he was thinking. "......Don't even think about it, bub." I walked him out and he asked me a question. "Who's Danny?" I had to answer his question. "Someone I love very much." I heard him laugh. "Holy warriors date?" I gave him a quick glare and he changed his expression. One agent escorted him out of the building so he can go home and I shouted to him. "I got my eye on you. Don't forget."

†**Break Your Knees†**

Jackie came to my office the next day, it was part of the parol he was on. But he still had that grin on his face about hearing I was dating someone. "Ohh, knock it off, Mr. Creature-of-the-Night.", I say shaking my head. "You do know I don't come out in daylight, but for this case, I am." I rolled my eyes at him and stand from my desk and he adjusts his seat. "You know, Estacado, you seem very.....well......freaked out everytime I move or stand up." He looks at me smirking , but before I knew it, the lights go low in my office, but I felt something creep up my legs and wrapping and holding me in place. I couldn't see anything and my hands were bounded. I frantically looked around and something was behind me, breathing down my neck. "Me? Freaked out? Never. You should be the one that should be afraid of me...." I knew it was Jackie, seems his ability was darkness, a power that doesn't harm me since I'm a guardian. I felt his fingertips touch the side of my cheek on my face, which made me feel a chill down my spine. ".....I learned the hard way that electric types like you aren't worth being scared of. You're pretty cute, I always liked redheads." That made me blush, but I was engaged to Danny, the wrappings loosened my arms, I bent my knees slightly and then I elbowed him right where it hurts. Between the legs. I heard him make a sound that made him fall to the ground and I was freed. I snapped my fingers and lights came back on. I turned around and I see Jackie on the ground glaring at me. I couldn't help to chuckle and I leaned at him. "Flirt all you want, but I won't fall for it."

†**Hell Breaks Loose†**

I was in my office the next day doing some work, but I heard Maria Hill come walking in and she looked spooked. "Director Vandom, I think you might want to see this." She places the newspaper on my desk and I turned it toward the way to look at it. I felt something sharp hit me. Fear. My name was on the main headline. It said: SHIELD Director Accused of First Degree Murder

I couldn't believe it. And I wasn't even there!! It occured last night. Late. But I was at home at the time with Danny. But some police officers told me I had to go with them for interrogation, however my kids tried to keep me from doing it. What choice did I have? I had to go with them and the people of the agency they work for watched me follow the police. I did hear them talk. "Will would never do murder. She doesn't kill." "Mom's innocent. But as her eldest daughter, I'll run the SHIELD til she gets back."

[Few hours after]

I don't know if the room is hot or it's me. I was sweating and i was just wearing a tank top with a gold cross on it with a pair of blue jeans. Odd that the boss of SHIELD wears that yes, for me no. I wear the uniforms sometimes. But i listened to the cops talk.

"Miss Vandom, I'm asking you again. Where were you at the time of the murder occured?"

"I told you. I was at home. Do you honestly think I would kill an innocent man?"

"Well, would you?"

"No way. I only kill demons and evil things. Not innocent people."

"Unless if the man was possessed hmm?"

I sighed. "Only a moron would do that."

"LIAR!!!", the cop said pointing at me.

"Pierce, that's enough. Miss Vandom, thank you for your time. But we'll call you for anymore updates."

"Thank you Royce. Now if you excuse me gentlemen, I must go.", I step out of the room and grabbed my jacket.

As I walked out, I felt something grab me, I try to break from them, but they held me down. Some spoke in another language. Italian. My eyes widened. Shit it's Knights of Malta.

"Wilhelmina Vandom, Holy Guardian of New York and Earth beyond, you're under arrest by the order of the Vatican."

"WHAT?? You're f***ing kidding me!!"

Then, one of the knights used knock out gas on me and I blacked out.

**-†Mystique's Plans[Her Part]†-**

†**Damned and Divine†**

Seems my plan is working. All too good. I have followed Will Vandom throughout New York. So petite, sweet and kind-hearted. It sickened me. I thought of a plan to make sure she feels the guilt. She says she helps mutants, but let's see how well when they think she's a traitor.

I made a few stops one evening however. Wanted to make that frog-loving witch look bad. Yes, I see she has a love for frogs. Not sure why. I stolen one of the spears from a church in New York, I shapeshifted into appearing as Will. I heard she had a run in with the Dark Avengers, surprised they let her go alive. I found one man who was in the church for an evening prayer and he walked to his car. I followed him and he looked to me. "Miss Vandom! I didn;t know you were around this late." A smirk came to my lips. He thought I was her. Amusing. "Funny. I didn't know you were as well." Speaking in her girl-next-door charm voice. The man looked clueless. I walked around him staring upon him. "You know, it isn;t safe at this time to be out here. Alone, unprotected, and most importantly........I am not what you think I am." He stared at me as I lifted the spear. "What are you doing??", he asked frightened. I jabbed the spear, driving it into his heart, he screamed for help, but it was too late. I heard sirens going off and I fled the scene.

Seeing the headlines made me smile. But something else caught my attention. Some men capturing Will and taking her someplace. She was somewhat arrested by some knights that seemed to be related to the church. This is my chance to make sure no one can trust her. I disguised as her in SHIELD and some people there were surprised. "Will, how did the interrogation go?" That part made me smirk slightly. "Ohh, it went pleasant. They let me go without hesitation. I got work. Ciao", I say and blows a kiss. Let's see how this girl lives her life. I walk in her office and there stood on her desk was a computer, one of the new models I suppose. And five picture frames. Four with her children and the fifth with the man she is in relationship with. Hmmm. He looks charming. Too bad the real Will is taken someplace. But her children looked more like her, wondered who the father was for them. But it made me think of my daughter Rogue. I decided however not to harm her children, though the man she's with is sparking my interest.

†**Time Comes†**

The man Will loves came to visit the SHIELD after I walked in, he greeted me with a kiss. Sooner or later he'll figure out that I'm not Will. He better be careful, I'll become too attached. Seems his name is Danny. How cute. I might break his little heart and maybe the electric witch's as well. I noticed her children came to the office too. One of them, Maddie kept glaring at me. "Mom, can I speak with you? ALONE." I couldn;t help to nod and Danny and the rest left the room and Maddie shuts the door and locks it. "I know who you are. Where's my mom?" Ohh, seems she's protective. I shaped back to my true form. "You figured it out. Very good. As for your mother, I believe some knights took her away outside the police station." "Knights?" I noticed her face dropped. "They had some M on them too." Then, in an instant, she shoved me to the wall in anger. "Those are the Knights of Malta you bitch!! Mom has been avoding them since she broken with the Vatican. What the hell did you do??" Ahh, this was even more fun. "I committed a murder disguised as her. But that's not the end of it my pretty." But before I could blink, I was thrown to the floor, oh man this girl is strong. "Do you realize what you did? You turned my mom into a Public Enemy!!" I pulled the child down and switched positions and I held the girl down. "Will isn;t going to fix this problem this time. I'm showing her what it's like when mutants deal with bad things and kept in the dark." Maddie stared at me, still not taking the glare from her eyes. "If it's because of this Mutant Registration thing, my mom didn;t register. Now, if you excuse me..." She disappeared from my grip in an electric spark. I shapeshifted back and the others came back in. "No worries. I had a little chat with my girl."

†**Kristof Comes Into View†**

I never knew this day would come. Will would never do such a thing. I still look out for her as well as Patience. Will was chosen to be a loyal maiden warrior and guardian for the church, very strong too yet with electric abilities. The vatican wasn't pleased when she turned her back on them, I worry for her too. But reading the newspaper, I was shocked. But I heard someone knock on the corridor of the church, my office. "Door's open." After I said that, a young lady came in. Maddie. I know Will had other children, but Maddie seemed closest to her. "Mom's innocent!" "How is that possible Madeline?" "Mystique, she's disguised as Will. Or mom. I think she was set up." That made me feel a chill down my spine. Mystique whom I heard stories about. That witch, damned her soul. I stood from my desk. "We need to hurry. The vatican knights are taking her to Venice. Gather your siblings, her fiancee'.......and bring the imposter." then, something else came behind me. A voice. "Let me be in assistance." I turned and it was Jackie Estacado. He knows Patience, and Will as well it seems. "I want to help clear her name. I'm in the mood to kick some ass." I watched Maddie walk across the room and taped his head. "We're in a church you moron. In here we say butts or rears." I chuckled even what she said. Smart girl I thought.

"We shall leave immediately. Will might be facing consequences."

**-†Back To Will†-**

†**Venice or Bust†**

I open my eyes in a room, on a soft bed, but it wasn't my room. I sat up holding my head and my clothes were different. I heard a laugh and I almost wanted to smack whoever laughed, but looked up. It was Mathias. One of the men of the Bright Hand, they were guarding the room I was in. Mathias leaned down to look at me and spoke. "Wow, the church's guardian committed a crime. Never even expected this day. How does it feel?" I glared at him. "I'm innocent. I'd never kill." Then he grabbed my face and looked scorned. "You're going in a trial whether you like it or nt, child.", he says and lets go of my face," Any words you'd like to share?" I still glared and I spit in his face. I heard the guards gasp and I looked at them. "Oh piss off you bastards." I heard them storm out of the room and closed the door. I ran to the window and I saw that I wasn't in the states. But in Italy. I sat on the floor against the wall and concentrated on trying to reach my children. But I managed to get a hold of one. My son Evan. "Mom?" "Yes Evan it's me. I'm ok." Then I caught my three daughters. But they talked to me privately. Maddie explained to me that Mystique posed as me when she committed crimes under my name. "Why that little......" "Mom, calm down. I got Kristof with us. We're heading to Italy now." That made me feel a breath of relief. I had to break the connection because I was told to go into the showers. As I got in there, there were some creepy people in there. Some looked like those metal rockers I've seen at concerts. Yes, I listen to metal and rock. But back to the subject. The men watched me shower, but I was feeling disturbed. One however came up behind me and tried to get close to me. "Yer a pretty lass, how about we forget this imprisonment and have a little fun?" That made me shiver and freaked out. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel without saying anything. The guard followed me back and I shut the door in his face. I missed Danny already. I want to be in his arms, I feel empty, but he was coming with the others. And the imposter.

†**Face to face with Fury†**

Night hours came and I sat in my room they made me to. I looked out the window over Venice, a city I always dreamed of coming to, but not what I expected. But I heard a tap from the glass at the window and I open to look. I heard a voice and i followed it by stepping on the sill. But before I would leap to fly to find it, I was grabbed by someone in the dark and pulled away. There, I heard a voice. "verything will be all right, Will. It's me." I recognized it, I turn to look and it was Danny. I couldn't help to kiss him, I was happy to see him. "I was framed, Danny. But they don't believe me." "That's why we're here to get you out of here." I was about to hang onto him, but realized something. The spear. But seems Jackie was ahead of me when I saw him come out with it. As Danny jumped out of the tree holding me, all of a sudden, I heard another voice. A female's. "You're ruining it, love." Danny and I looked over, the imposter me. I took the Heart out and shined the light on her, the light blinded her making her lose balance, also revealing her true form. "Mystique........it was you...." I felt scorned, ticked off and also feeling my blood boil in my veins. I watched her get up after and she laughed evilly. "Of course. You think you would be the "good girl"? I just had my fun." I run from Danny's embrace and tackled Mystique angrily. My rage made the sky erupt with lightning, static electricity filled the air. Mystique shoved me off snickering. "You want a fight? I'll give you one." I get back off the ground. "Bring it, blue witch." She shapeshifted to look like me and me and her fought. Almost reminded me of the time I fought my own double, but this one was deadly. We each threw punches, but right after she threw one in my face, my nose started to bleed. I heard one of Jackie's darklings routing us on. "Wooo!!! I'm betting on the redhead." "Which one? There's two of 'em!" "The real one you moron." Then, I heard guards comes running out and pulling me away. "Escaping wasn't the best." "Don't take me! Take her!" I referred to Mystique, but I saw her give an innocent look. "But....I'm the real one." I growled with rage. "LIAR!!! The bitch is lying!!" The men dragged me back inside as I was in tears of rage. "I'm telling the truth!!! Why won't you believe me??" Then, I felt a tazer zap me and I fell to the ground.

-Day of trial-

I stood at the trial, my family backed me up along with Jackie Estcado, whom if this goes well, I'll let him off parol. he seems to proven that I can trust him. The judge stared down at me and called me to the stands. The clothes they made me wear were all black and my wrists were cuffed. I walked up to the stands and the person spoke in two languages: Italian and English. I understand what he asked me and then Mathias got up and he spoke about what actions I did. And my attempt to escape the other night. I slouched in my seat hearing his lame false words about me. I rolled my eyes. "Do ya have proof that I did it? Because last time I checked, you sound like a hypocrite to me, Mathias." Everyone in the court room laughed, my children smiled hearing me not lose hope. "Is it your turn to speak, Miss Vandom? No, it is not. You did a crime, a sin!" "Two words, Mathias. Bite me." The judge chuckled. Jackie was in his chair laughing also. Kristof stood up. "May I have a saying, your honor?" "Si, kristof. Of course." He went around the room talking. "Will never did anything wrong. If you're looking for the real criminal, she's in the stands." He pointed the finger at the imposter and she changed back to her real form, a gasp fills the room. "Not to mention she stole a spear and few relics out of the church in New York and then murdered an innocent man." Mystique rose from the stands. "Yes, I did it. Out of disgust. Does she look like the leader this world needs?" Everyone swapped words around the room. She walked toward the stand I sat in. "Did she do anything good in the past? Saved lives? She's nothing. Nothing but a worthless woman living in a world of hate." Her words, all lies, weren't true. She leaned in towards my face. "I'll make your life hell as long as we're in this court room." I felt my shackles ready to break, the lights in the room flickered on and off. I screamed and ripped the cuffs apart and jumped off the stands tackled her. Danny and Jackie pushed the guards back watching the fight start. I shot lightning at Mystqiue, she gets knocked down. But she stands back up and she attacks me and we both threw punches. Until one of us falls. The fight kept going and we both were out of breath. I telekinetically threw Mystqiue against the wall, pinning her there. Sparks were flying through my eyes and I walked slowly toward her. I heard people screaming behind me and my eyes turned back to brown. "Please, I beg of you. Don't kill me!" I glared at her eyes and I shook my head. "No. I don't kill." I held my hand up and a bright light shines in Mystique's face and I seen her terrified. the Holy See showed every crime she committed, then the light faded and I let her down. "Miss Vandom? I........I never seen you so......so....tense." I walked passed the shepards and I went to Danny. "Have her in cuffs. I'll have her under SHIELD's custody."

-Two Weeks Later-

Back in the states, I was at the Roman Catholic Church getting ready and I stepped out to meet with the pastor waiting along with the Cardinal. My family was there along with Danny and I leaned down. "Wilhelmina Patience Vandom, I pronounce thee as Magdalena Guardian. You may resume your role." I arised and nodded as I recieved the Spear. Mystique was still under SHIELD's custody and questioned. Time will tell what would happen next.


End file.
